Happy Birthday
by Mags2
Summary: Tad has a private celebration on his birthday.


Title: Happy Birthday  
Author: Mags  
Disclaimer: Any character mentioned in this work of fiction is property of ABC/Disney, blah, blah, nothing you haven't heard before. Not mine, don't sue.  
Distribution: The Tad and Dixie Martin Fanlisting, Mags' Fiction, anywhere else, ask.  
Character(s): Tad and Dixie Martin  
Rating: PG for angst  
Spoilers: Unless you don't know Dixie is dead...  
Summary: Tad has a private celebration on his birthday.  
Notes: In my opinion, this is how Tad should spend his birthday. The writers don't ever give me what I want, though, so I'd take it into my own hands. Its short, but sweet... Or something.  
  
***  
  
September 1, 1969  
  
Summer was coming to an end, and September first rolled around once again for a young Tad Gardner. Sheets of rain hit the pavement of the sidewalks and streets, and the blacktop had steam rising from it, causing him to crinkle his nose in disgust of the foul smell.   
  
As a birthday present to himself, Tad made a getaway from his so-called home. He couldn't go very far, there were only six candles on his imaginary birthday cake this year. Wandering around the block, looking in on happy families was enough for him. Sometimes he would lie awake at night thinking about what it would be like to have a family that's biggest worry was which car to take to church on Sunday morning.  
  
White picket fence, golden retriever puppy, caring parents, the whole shebang.  
  
Tad brushed his dark bangs away from his face, enjoying the sensation of the cool droplets of rain splashing onto his cheeks, down his shoulders and over his bruised arms.  
  
His daddy scared him, but he loved his mommy and all the things she had done for him. Little and big.  
  
He shoved his little hands into the pockets of his shorts, looking up into the clouded sky, "There must be a reason I'm down here, right? Like, someone out there is waiting to love me and I just don't know it yet. That must be it..." Tad sighed, turning around and heading back to the house, he couldn't stay away for too long.   
  
***  
  
The Shore. Night.  
September 1, 2002  
  
Tad Martin dug his feet into the cold sand, watching the water lap against the shore. The moonlight reflected off the dark ocean, lighting his silhouette in the night. He pulled his knees to his chest, looking down at his wedding ring.  
  
A slight smile crossed his face, as he remembered with Dixie slid the very ring on his finger. All the problems they had didn't matter to him, Tad would give David Hayward a bear hug if it meant he could have Dixie back.  
  
He had no idea why he was here, he just got in his car and started driving. Aimlessly. He needed to get away from everything for a few hours. Birthdays had never been fun for him, except when Dixie was around. She never said he was getting older, just wiser, even if he never felt any smarter.  
  
"A year away from the big 4-0, Dixie," Tad said, his eyes gazing over the calm water. "How come I'm still as dumb as I was in high school?"  
  
'You're not dumb, Tad.'  
  
"Maybe now that you're gone my brain's melting," Tad chuckled. "You were the only one that kept me in line, most of the time, anyway. Think Katie would have calmed me down."  
  
'If that was possible.'  
  
Tad stayed quiet, his head bowing down, chin pressed against his chest. The glint of his wedding ring caught his eye, and he stared down at it. His lower lip quivered, "How am I going to do this?" A light wind rustled through his hair, like her fingers once did. He leaned his head towards it, his eyes fluttering closed  
  
"I always believed I was put on this Earth to be with someone who cared, Dix. Ever since I admitted I loved you, I knew your were my purpose in life... And now you're gone, so what's the point?" The boys, he added silently. "Happy birthday to me, let the good times roll."  
  
A tear dropped into the dry sand, before Tad looked up into the star spattered sky, "Another year goes by."   
  
Tad stood, picking up his shoes. He headed back to the awaiting car, the wedding ring still snug on his finger.  
  
-End- 


End file.
